Aedion Ashryver
|titles = * General * Príncipe |age = 24 |species = Semifeérico |origin = Terrasen |father = Gavriel † |mother = Ashryver não nomeada |spouse = Lysandra (esposa) |relatives = * Glaston Ashryver (tio) * Evalin Galathynius † (tia) * Rhoe Galathynius † (tio) * Aelin Galathynius (prima materna) * Gavriel (pai) * Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius (primo distante/primo por lei) * Galan Ashryver (primo) |family = * Casa Ashryver * Casa Galathynius |partner = * Comandante da Devastação (anteriormente) |allegiance = * Aelin Galathynius * Terrasen |affiliation = Devastação |statcollapse = off |status = Vivo |gender = Masculino |hair color = Loiro |eye color = Turquesa com um anel dourado |height = 1,91Altura dos personagens de ToG |gallery = :Categoria:Imagens de Aedion Ashryver }} Aedion Ashryver é o primo materno de Aelin Galathynius. Ele serviu como general das forças armadas de Adarlan antes de se reunir com sua prima e juntar-se à corte de Terrasen. Biografia Vida Pregressa A mãe de Aedion, prima de Evalin, era a amante de Gavriel até que ele foi obrigado a deixa-la por causa do juramento de sangue que ele havia feito a Maeve, o que o obrigou a obedecer seus comandos, quer quisesse ou não. Temendo que Maeve descobrisse o parentesco de Aedion e usasse esse conhecimento para explorá-lo, ela nunca compartilhou com Aedion a identidade de seu pai. Após a morte de sua mãe, Aedion foi criado na casa Galathynius em Orynth. Ele e sua prima materna, Aelin, eram amigos muito próximos crescendo. Treinou para ser seu guardião, e planejava fazer o juramento de sangue quando ela subisse ao trono. Os dois encontraram Dorian Havilliard quando crianças, antes da conquista de Terrasen e da guerra com Wendlyn. Aedion ensinou Dorian uma lição depois que este derramou chá no vestido de Aelin. Aedion estava em Orynth no momento do assassinato dos pais de Aelin e assim escapou do destino de sua tia e tio. Embora ele não tenha sido culpado pela morte de seus familiares, Aedion culpou-se por muitos anos, pensando que ele deveria ter ido para a residência no campo onde estavam assim que ele escutou as notícias do assassinato de Orlon. A partir desse momento, Aedion esforçou-se para subir nas fileiras do exército de Adarlan para recuperar a Espada de Orynth e ganhar uma posição de poder que o ajudaria a vingar sua família. Ele e seu esquadrão ganharam sua primeira batalha quando Aedion tinha apenas dezoito anos; o rei de Adarlan ofereceu-lhe uma recompensa e ele pediu a espada. Como general, Aedion freqüentemente encenava batalhas e contagens de corpo exageradas para ajudar os rebeldes nas Montanhas Carvalhal. Ele finalmente se reuniu com Ren Allsbrook e o avô dele, Murtaugh, ambos dos quais ele acreditava estarem mortos. Neste ponto, ele começou a trabalhar com os rebeldes em Forte da Fenda. Coroa da Meia-Noite Dorian menciona Aedion como o herdeiro da linhagem de Wendlyn e um dos mais ferozes generais do rei de Adarlan, comumente chamado de Lobo do Norte. Herdeira do Fogo Aedion faz sua primeira aparição física em Herdeira do Fogo ao se encontrar com o rei de Adarlan um mês após o esperado. Aedion surpreende sua audiência ao descartar casualmente seu atraso, culpando uma tempestade de inverno. Quando o rei pergunta onde está seu esquadrão, Aedion informa que eles chegarão dentro de uma semana. Ele informa ao rei que ele trouxe presentes, mas assim que os serviçais entram no salão com as sacolas, o rei ordena-lhes levar as embalagens até seu escritório para evitar ofender outras pessoas e ordena que Aedion participe de um conselho de guerra no dia seguinte. Chaol percebe o anel preto no dedo de Aedion e acredita que o general está sob a escravidão do rei pela possessão de um Valg. Aedion junta-se a Chaol e Dorian em sua mesa. Ele elogia sarcasticamente a cicatriz de Chaol e exprime interesse em conhecer a Campeã do Rei. Após irritar Chaol, ele muda o assunto e começa a discutir o assassinato de Baba Pernas Amarelas. Em construção. Rainha das Sombras Império de Tempestades Reino de Cinzas Personalidade Aedion tem a atitude afiada e sarcástica de Aelin e sua autoconfiança. Ele é infalivelmente leal, disposto a morrer por sua rainha e até mesmo manchar seu próprio nome para o bem de Terrasen. Nos últimos anos, ele veio a desfrutar de festas luxuosas e se tornar licencioso ao ponto de fazer Dorian parecer celibatário. No entanto, foi revelado que ele realizou tais festas para distrair as pessoas de seus verdadeiros motivos de trabalhar com o movimento rebelde. Aedion é pansexual, revelando a Lysandra que ele é atraído por pessoas independentemente do gênero. Descrição Física Aedion é alto, musculoso e bonito, com uma aparência bronzeada de anos nas montanhas brilhantes por causa da neve de Terrasen. Ele tem longos cabelos louros dourados e olhos turquesa rodeados de ouro, comuns para os membros da Casa Ashryver. Chaol afirma que Aedion e Aelin poderiam ser gêmeos, já que ambos compartilhavam o mesmo cabelo louro-dourado e olhos Ashryver.Herdeira do Fogo Ele tem uma tatuagem sobre o coração que parece um nó, com os nomes da corte de Terrasen escritos acima dela. Habilidades * Esgrima: Como um experiente general e soldado, Aedion é proficiente em combate militar e lutar com uma espada/outras armas. Relacionamentos Aparições * Coroa da Meia-Noite * Herdeira do Fogo * Rainha das Sombras * Império de Tempestades ** Exclusivo da Target ** Excluivo da Barnes & Noble * Torre do Alvorecer * Reino de Cinzas Galeria Aedion by Morgana0anagrom 02.jpg Aedion by PhantomRin 01, Wolf.jpg Aedion & Lysandra by PhantomRin 01.jpg Aedion & Lysandra by PhantomRin 02.jpg Aedion & Lysandra by PhantomRin 03.jpg Curiosidades * Aedion tem uma tatuagem em seu coração com os nomes das pessoas que ele ama, chamado de 'Nó de Terrasen' * Como general do exército de Terrasen, ele é o portador da Espada de Orynth. * Se Aedion existisse no mundo moderno seu livro favorito seria Guerra Mundial Z de Max Brooks. 'Interview with Sarah J. Maas' — Goodreads, 2015 Referências en:Aedion Ashryver it:Aedion Ashryver pl:Aedion Ashryver Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Herdeira do Fogo Categoria:Personagens de Rainha das Sombras Categoria:Personagens de Império de Tempestades Categoria:Personagens de Terrasen Categoria:Semifeéricos Categoria:Personagens de Reino de Cinzas